gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake
GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake '''(aka ''Mr. Bushido's Ahead'', ''Sakigake'', ''Ahead''''') is a GNX-704T Ahead that's customized for close combat for Mr. Bushido in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics In keeping with the pilot's apparent obsession with Japanese samurai culture, his Ahead resembles an armored samurai, down to its main armament (a pair of beam sabers styled after a katana and wakizashi). The cable behind its head is for providing extra energy to whichever weapons it might use. But due to its inconvenience in connecting and disconnecting, there is a special GN condenser mounted in its shield, for recharging of the extra-powerful saber. The thrusters on the Ahead's shoulders are usually horizontal, but Mr Bushido has made them vertical for reducing interference with the swinging of the Ahead's arms, while at the same time, allowing engineers to install small caliber beam cannons that serve a similar role to the GN Vulcans, the mobile suit's only other ranged weapons. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Primary melee armament, it's longer than the Ahead's standard issue beam saber, and long enough to be held with both hands. Due to its extra output, the input is also correspondingly higher and has enough power to cut through the GN shield of 00 Gundam.HG 1/144 GNX-704T/AC Mr Bushido's Ahead manual Since the normal input given by the Ahead is not enough, a GN Condenser was equipped in the shield used in order to charge the beam saber quickly. The saber is stored within the back of the shield, or on the left armpit and the output beam blade is styled after a samurai's sword. ;*GN Short Beam Saber :Backup armament mounted on the left hip. Small and has low operation time, but the power rivals that of the normal beam saber. The blade is styled after a wakizashi, the traditional backup weapon of a samurai. ;*GN Short Beam Cannon :Internalized in the shoulder thrusters. Higher rate of fire and smaller, but lower power than a standard beam rifle. Used for restricting the enemy in a close quarter fight. ;*GN Shield :Made of high strength E-Carbon. The GN-Field's defensive effect is stacked onto the material shield to give overall higher protection. A Defense Rod is also mounted centrally within. Mounted on right arm due to pilot being left-handed. ;*GN Vulcan :30mm GN Beam Cannons mounted in the head. Low offensive power, only used to restrict enemy movement, shoot down missiles, and lay up a wall of suppressive fire due to its rapid fire capability. System Features History While Major Aber Rindt was handling his underwater operation against Celestial Being, Mr. Bushido in his Custom Ahead sortied on standby. Major Rindt's operation failed and 00 was about to destroy the carrier's command deck when Graham/Ahead intervened by ramming into 00 Gundam. Graham recognized the pilot's combat style and was happy he was fighting against Setsuna. Graham felt fortunate for a chance to redeem his honor through fighting 00/Setsuna. Graham's rematch was cut short with the sudden appearance of Katharon interference. Colonel Mannequin thought the situation was disadvantageous and he was ordered for a tactical retreat with their carrier. Shortly after that A-Laws received a reliable tip regarding the location of a Katharon base. Mr. Bushido deployed alongside a squadron of GN-XIII's with orders to destroy Katharon. While reaching their destination, Mr. Bushido expressed no interest in exterminating Katharon and flew off against his commanding officer's dismay. Even though Celestial Being appeared, Mr. Bushido never intercepted them. It was speculated that he either returned to the MS sea carrier or didn't care to intervene because Setsuna/00 was absent in the battlefield. Celestial Being was then discovered to be traveling outside the borders of the Rub'al Khali desert. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake along with his GN-XIII squadron went to intercept the Gundams. To Mr. Bushido's delight, he was given orders to handle 00 Gundam. As the Gundams engaged them in battle, Mr. Bushido/Sakigake charged in with his beam saber to face Setsuna/00. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake fared well against Setsuna/00, even feeling insulted that Setsuna/00 isn't going all out on him. After cutting down 00 Gundam's GN Shield II, Setsuna/00 executed Trans-Am. Mr. Bushido was glad to see Setsuna/00 giving his best against him. Setsuna/00 used high speed combat to flank his position and chop off Sakigake's left MS arm. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake attempted to evade, but was about to be finished by Setsuna/00 when the Gundam broke down. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake had no desire to finish off a helpless opponent and spared Setsuna/00's life. His squad leader displeased with his actions, but he simply ignored them. After the battle, Mr. Bushido came to the conclusion that his Sakigake was completely outmatched by the 00 when it used Trans-Am. Knowing this, Mr. Bushido left his squad in order to request a new custom mobile suit that would have the speed and strength to match the 00. What became of the Sakigake afterwards remains unknown. Picture Gallery GNX-704TAC - Ahead Sakigake.jpg|GNX-704T/AC - Ahead Sakigake Ahead Sakigake GN Beam Saber.jpg|GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake - Going for his GN Short Beam Saber Ahead Sakigake GN Wakazashi.jpg|GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake - GN Short Beam Saber Ahead Sakigake Lineart.png|GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake - Lineart HG Bushido Ahead.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake HG Bushido Ahead1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake HG Bushido Ahead2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake Notes *The name "Ahead Sakigake" is redundant, as "Sakigake" is a Japanese translation of "Ahead". *Like other mobile suits piloted by Graham Aker/Mr. Bushido, The Sakigake is one of the few mobile suits that is left-handed. *In Special Edition 2, the Sakigake did not finish off 00 because it was disrupted by Cherudim and Seravee instead. References HG Ahead Sakigake Manual Profile.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - GNX-704T/AC - Ahead Sakigake - Manual Profile HG Ahead Sakigake Manual Spread.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake - Manual Spread External Links *GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake on MAHQ.net *GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake on Wikipedia.org